El trato
by JoKer-jo
Summary: Era culpa de esos dos que ella estuviera en esa situación —¿Saldrás conmigo, cierto?- ¡Oh como no hubiera dejado que ellos fueran demandados! Este fic participa en el Reto "Feliz cumpleaños Gred y Feorge" del foro "Las cuatro casas".


**Summary**: Era culpa de esos dos que ella estuviera en esa situación —¿Saldrás conmigo, cierto?- ¡Oh como no hubiera dejado que ellos fueran demandados!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, nada es mío a excepción de la historia y algunos personajes.

**Aclaración**: Este fic participa en el Reto "Feliz cumpleaños Gred y Feorge" del foro "Las cuatro casas".

WI. Historia situada después del quinto año.

**Número de palabras**: 619 exactamente. Ni más ni menos.

* * *

.

.

**El trato**

.

.

Hermione apretó los labios, volviéndolos una sola linea, mientras que trataba de no pasar de largo con la gran frenada que dio el autobús. Repasó mentalmente los acontecimientos pasados, que no habrán sucedido ni en menos de una hora, y llegó a la resolución que era culpa de _ellos_ que ella estuviera en esa situación.

Esa mañana había sido despertada, de un sobresalto y con el pelo totalmente revuelto, por el ruido de bocinas. Se había asomado por la ventana y para su extremo horror el autobús noctámbulo se encontraba aparcado en su vereda, frente a su casa y sin dejar de tocar la bocina. En un principio creyó que el alboroto pasaría rápidamente, algo imposible cuando escuchó a sus padres ya despiertos y quejándose por el ruido. Por lo que asustada de que sus vecinos se despertaran y se encontraran con el autobús, resuelta y sin dejar de mascullar insultos, que harían hasta al mismísimo Merlín sonrojar, se había ido al encuentro del mismo.

Ahora sentada y con un malhumor de los mil demonios, esperaba llegar a su destino, Ottery St. Catchpole.

—Oye preciosa, se me haces familiar ¿Tú y yo ya nos conocíamos?- preguntó Stan con una sonrisa ladeada, apoyado frente a Hermione y en una distancia relativamente corta.

—No- masculló en brazos cruzados y sin mirarlo.

—Yo creo que si...- murmuró Stan entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Oye, ella no estuvo antes aquí?- preguntó dirigiéndose al la cabeza reducida.

—_Pues si amigo mío. Ella es la castaña mamacita linda, amiga de Potter_\- dijo la voz con diversión. La sonrisa de Stan se amplió en reconocimiento.

El ceño de Hermione se profundizó y agachó la mirada para que no vieran como sus mejillas, literalmente, se incendiaron. Fred y George las pagarían.

—Entonces...- continuo el joven guía — ¿Saldrás conmigo, cierto?- preguntó.

Alzo el rostro con tal violencia, que creyó que se rompería el cuello.

— ¿C-cómo?- chilló.

—Si- dijo encogiéndose de hombros —Tus amigos, los pelirrojos, me dijeron que saldrías conmigo si les dejaba poner publicidad de su empresa en el bus. Ese era el trato- contestó como quién no quiere la cosa.

—¿Qué ellos qué?- preguntó Hermione con incredulidad.

—Oh, Ya sabes, tú y yo en una cita- guiñó un ojo.

Sintió que su parpado izquierdo empezaba a temblar. Claro. Todo tenia sentido. Era culpa de aquellos dos. Y hasta apostaría su brazo izquierdo que era a causa porque ella solamente se había reído, sutilmente, sobre el método que los gemelos querían implementar para hacer publicidad a Sortilegios Weasley. Y todo porque ella dijo que era estúpido, haciéndole un favor de no sufrir demandas por querer hacerse notar con pirotecnias dirigidas a los traseros de la gente. ¡Oh como no hubiera dejado que ellos fueran demandados!

—No- masculló entre dientes.

— ¿No?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No- repitió Hermione —Escúchame bien. No sé que tipo de trato te habrá propuesto los gemelos, pero yo no saldré contigo ni ahora ni nunca ¿entendido?

Stan asintió en silencio ante la mirada mordaz de la castaña.

En el resto del viaje, el bus se mantuvo en un silencio tranquilo, a excepción que Hermione echaba humo por las orejas.

—_Ya llegamos a Ottery St. Catchpole_\- anuncio la cabeza reducida.

Hermione se levantó con rapidez dirigiéndose, no sin cierto alivio, hacia la puerta.

— ¿Cuánto es?- preguntó con urgencia.

—Sal conmigo- insistió el joven.

Hermione arrugó la nariz.

—Por supuesto que no- contestó dándole los sickles, que creyó que eran correspondientes.

—¿Al menos lo pensaras?- preguntó Stan, sujentadola del codo, en un tono esperanzador.

—Ni en tus sueños- declaró alejando su codo del agarre del muchacho.

—_Vuelve pronto mamita __mía_\- canturreó la cabeza.

—Lo dudo mucho- declaró Hermione antes de bajarse con rapidez del autobús noctámbulo.

.

.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ¿Dudas o quejas?_

Unas cuantas cosas para aclarar:

-La historia está situada, obviamente, en las vacaciones después del quinto año.

-El Autobús Noctambulo no es visible a la vista de los muggles. Pero yo lo hice que si, solo para acarrearle más problemas a Hermione.

-Los gemelos no hicieron acto de presencia, porque de seguro que estaban ocupados con la construcción de sortilegios, tal vez, pero si estuvieron que ver indirectamente a la hora de hacer la broma.

Ahora si, espero que lo hayan disfrutado

_Saludos, Joker-jo (o¬o)/_


End file.
